


Out Of Character

by messedup4good



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Crack, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, M/M, Meta, Poor Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messedup4good/pseuds/messedup4good
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles hates it when he's written out of character.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Character

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry but I was so deep in thought over the plot of my other fic and ended up imagining the characters talking to me. Charles hated what I had in mind so this happened. The plot mentioned here is not related to my other fic by the way :)

Erik’s anger is red hot as he faces Charles in the study, “How the fuck could you do this to me, Charles? After everything I’ve given up to be with you, you do this to me?”

 

“Would you stop with all the fucking yelling already? Why the fuck are you even yelling, Erik?” Charles rubs his temple in an attempt to ease the pain. His head hurts with an unbearable headache.

 

Erik is furious, “How the fuck do you expect me to react, Charles? You _cheated_ on me,” Erik’s fury is bubbling under his skin and the metal in the room starts to quiver.

 

“Go fuck yourself, Erik. I would never fucking cheat on you, damn it. You _know_ I would never... alright, alright. Hold it right there,” Charles says and looks up at me. Erik follows his gaze and frowns as realization hits him.

 

_What? Why are you looking me at like that?_

“This is all your doing, isn’t it?” Charles glares at me.

 

_Um, yeah. I’m the writer, Charles._

 

“Well, first of all get rid of this headache you’ve given me. It’s excruciating.”

 

_Fine. God. You’re so whiny sometimes._

**_Charles no longer has a headache._ **

 

Charles blinks, “Thank you, now undo the rest. I would never cheat on Erik and I don’t swear.”

 

Erik’s hands go to his waist, “He’s right, he doesn’t swear. Now undo it” Charles glares at him, “And he would never cheat on me, undo that too,” he adds and Charles smiles smugly.

 

“She’s no good at this darling, is she? Even her punctuation is off.” Charles says shaking his head.

 

_Hey! It's a rough draft._

Erik snorts, completely ignoring me, “She sure isn’t. Look at what she’s making me wear” Erik says gesturing at himself. Charles tilts his head to the side, “I kind of like it, actually, it brings out your eyes. What’s bothering me isn’t her fashion sense; it’s her inability to write a realistic story. She’s...”

 

_Oh, hold it right there, drama queen. If I write a realistic story you’d be in a wheel chair and he would be out killing everyone._

Charles concedes, “Fair point. I never did like the wheelchair.”

 

“But wheelchair sex is hot, Charles,” Erik says with a hurt look on his face.

 

“Well, I would agree if I could _feel_ anything from the waist down. They always write me incapable of having an erection, let alone having an orgasm, and I have to settle for my nipples and ears being slobbered all over” Charles practically pouts.

 

Erik looks at him with regret in his eyes, “I’m sorry, Charles. If wheelchair sex doesn’t make you feel good then I don’t want it.”

 

_Oh God. Would you two shut up? This conversation is pointless. I never write Charles as a canon disabled character anyway._

“Oh, please. You’ve hardly written me as anything except this one time and I was a bloody _cat._ ”

 

_What? Cat!Cherik is totally a thing now, just so you know. Besides, what’s wrong with cats? Cats are adorable._

Erik nods in agreement. Charles shakes his head at him, “What are you even nodding at? She wrote you as an unfeeling idiot who wants to get rid of his cat a.k.a. me!” Erik is indignant, “Hey, I was only agreeing to the ‘cats are adorable’ part,” Erik smiles and adds, “No need to be a sour puss about it.”

 

_Haha. Nicely done, Erik. Burn, Charles, burn._

Erik looks at me and if looks could kill, I'd be dead. I have to admit he _is_ quite intimidating when he chooses to be, “Don’t talk about my husband like that. I’m warning you, you illiterate idiot.”

 

_Illiterate? Illiterate? How’s that for illiteracy??_

**_Blinded by anger, Erik reaches for his gun and points it at Charles who manages to escape. Charles doesn’t know how he got there, but he’s standing at Logan’s door and he doesn’t hesitate to knock._ **

_Take that, bitch._

Erik rolls his eyes, “Seriously? You’re sending him to Logan?” he sighs shaking his head. “Bring him back. Come on, you know you want to.”

 

_I do want him back, damn it. There’s no Wolverine in this fic. Fine._

**_Charles walks back into the room._ **

“Thank you for bringing me back, darling. What did I miss while I was at Logan’s? He says ‘hi’ by the way.”

 

“I can’t believe she sent you to Logan’s.” Erik is obviously still hung up on that.

 

_And why not, Erik? Xavierine is a big deal. A lot of fans ship that. I ship that. Logan is all surly and grumpy but he’s putty in Charles’ hands._

Charles smiles fondly, “I liked a lot of the Xavierine fics I’ve seen written. It's too bad there aren't many Xavierine shippers out there. But to be fair, he’s not always that sweet around me. I remember one fic in particular, which was a PWP, where he manhandled me quite roughly and I was in a wheelchair even. That was the only time I found wheelchair sex any good”

 

_I think I know the one you’re referring to. I loved it._

“So did I, love” Charles winks and smiles flirtatiously at me while Erik glares, “So that’s what you do when I’m not around? You fuck Logan?”

 

Charles sighs, “Erik, I don’t do anything. The writers decide what I do and what I don’t do.”

 

_Speaking of which, Charles, can we please stop with the bloody chatter? Get back into character so I can finish this thing. People are waiting you know._

Erik groans, “Alright, that’s it. You want to end this? Fine, let’s end it, because thanks to your continuity issues, I still have this” Erik says raising the gun and pointing it at me.

 

“Erik, no” Charles screams.

 

_Uh oh. This always ends with you saying..._

Erik smirks, “Erik, yes.” Charles rolls his eyes.

 

Ignoring the eye roll, Erik continues, “Now, very slowly, move your hands away from the keyboard and close this document”

 

_Ok. Ok. No need to be so damn violent about it._

“That’s a good girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me *grimace*
> 
> Also, please note that I have absolutely no problem with canon-compliant fics or Charles being written as a canon-disabled character.


End file.
